Beach Party
by lilyflowr33
Summary: It's the end of the year beach party, and what's happening with everyone? Zoey and Chase, Logan and Dana? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**Beach Party!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101...God knows if I did, I wouldn't be here writing about it! LOL**

"So...how is this going to work again?" Zoey asked Quinn as she stood with the others in front of a thing that looked like a car. But with Quinn you could never be sure.

"And is it legal?" Chase added.

"Oh don't worry!" Quinn said as she hopped into the drivers seat, "It's operated by the mind. So techinically, we're not driving. We're just riding."

Everyone looked at each other unsurely but climbed in anyway. Micheal found a rosary in his pocket and began to pray. Dustin sat next to Zoey and grabbed her arm. Even Chase pulled out his biking elbow pads.

Logan sighed. He was left with the passenger seat. _The one I'm most likey going to die in. _"Is Dean Rivers okay with this?" he asked Quinn.

"Well, I asked him and also wanted to know if he wanted a ride," quin said as she strapped on her seatbelt. Everyone else's was already on.

"And?" Nicole asked.

"He ran away right after he said something like, 'It's okay as long as I'm not in it'. Or something like that."

Nicole and Dana looked at each other and turned pale.

It was the end of the year beach party. Usually, students took the bus, but after last time, they decided to find a alternative. So Chase, Micheal, Logan, Zoey, Nicole, Dustin, Dana, and Quinn, we piled in a machine that looked like an SUV that supposed could take you anywhere as long as you were thinking.

Quinn pulled out a helmet and placed it on her head.

"Quinn," Chase said, "What is that?"

Quinn turned around to face him, "It's what controls the car."

Dustin turned to Zoey, "Mom and Dad are going to be very mad if you let me die only after your first year at PCA."

Zoey sighed, "Quinn, why don't you let me drive? You do," Zoey paused, "too much work for us already."

The others were happy to agree and begged Quinn to let Zoey drive.

"Okay," Quinn said as she stepped out of the car and switched places with Zoey, "But be careful."

Michel gave a breath of relief and put away his rosary, "I'm saved," he murmured.

* * *

_Sooo...how'd I do? It's my second ff on this site...my first one's stilll pending...I haven't updated in a while! Oops! LOL Review please! (Oh and if you think the beginning is short that's only cuz I make all my beginnings short. It's like a tradmark. LOL) _

_L_


	2. Daydreams

They arrived at the beach unharmed. "You know, Logan," Chase said, "I think Quinn and Zoey are better at this direction and finding places than you'll ever be!" Which caused everyone to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Chase, but at least someone loves me. Me!" Logan said as he rummaged through his backpack, still following the others and they walked towards the PCA party. But then Logan's face turned a deadly white. "Where is it?" he said over and over again until he finally dropped to the sand on his knees just 200 feet from the site. "It's gone!" he yelled, scaring away the seagulls in the air above him.

"What's gone?" Dustin asked.

"My life," Logan said in exasperation as he rested his face in his hands.

"Whatever you lost it can't be that bad," Zoey said as she rested her hand on his back.

"Oh it's bad Zoey," Logan said, standing up, grabbing her shoulders, and shaking them like a carton of chocolate milk, "_My mirror is gone,"_ he said, barley audible.

Zoey's face was still for about two seconds. Then she couldn't stand it. She ripped away from Logan's grip and started to roll on the sand, laughing incontrollably.

"What?" Dana asked, pulling Zoey up from the ground and resting her on the towel she had set up in the site of the party, "What did he lose?"

"His mirror!" Zoey said in between breaths. Fifteen seconds later, everyone was laughing.

"It's not funny guys!" Logan said over the howls of laughter.

"Yes, it is!" Micheal said in reply.

Logan huffed away and grabbed all of the stuff they had brought to set up. He set it up himself and when he was finished, everyone had recovered.

"Whoa," Nicole said, "Was that the first form of work you've done in your whole life?"

"You'd be surprised," Logan said. There was a long pause. "Okay, yes it was."

Everyone smile and Dana yelled, "Last one out to the waves is a deviled egg!" and grabbed her surf board.

* * *

Only Micheal, Quinn, and Dustin stayed behind.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want some food!" Micheal said, running off to the buffet table.

Dustin looked up at Quinn, "Why aren't you going to the water?" he asked.

"I plan to do some tests on the wildlife of the shore animals and see it I can invent a device to read their minds!" she said entusiasticly, "Would you like to join me?"

Dustin took one look at her and ran off in the direction that Micheal had just headed, "Wait for me! I'm hungry too!" Dustin yelled.

* * *

Zoey came out of the water after about half and hour of skin boarding. "I'm going to take a break!" she yelled to Dana who was surfing, Nicole who was attempting to surf, and Logan who was trying not to show his sadness of losing his mirror by boogie boarding with Chase. He wasn't doing so well.

"I'm going to take a break too," Chase said and sat down next to where Zoey had plopped own a second earlier.

"Hey ya, Zoey!" Chase said.

"Hey," Zoey said platonicly. Not the way Chase had hoped. He had dreamed about this day every since May. He was hoping to tell Zoey how he really felt and then she would jump into his arms and yell, 'I love you Chase Matthews!'. But somehow, for some odd reason,Chase didn't think that was going to happen anymore.

"You having fun?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yeah, I am," She replied, "You?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally," he answered.

Zoey smiled at him, which made him think, _See, now things are going my way. _

"Race you to the dance floor!" Zoey suddenly yelled, snapping Chase out of his daydream and earning a head start.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chase yelled back, and stumbled up to catch up.


	3. Mickael

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101..if I did would I just be sitting here writing it or would I be out there living it?**

* * *

Micheal and Dustin sat under the umbrella and on the towel that Logan set up for them. It was a nice spot too. Not so far from the music that you couldn't hear it properly, but not so close that you wouldn't get an ear infection from the music blasting in your ear.

Dustin looked around him. He saw all the PCA students, either eating, talking, dancing, playing in the waves, or just lying on the beach. Then he saw his sister and Chase running toward him laughing.

"Hey there," Chase said as he sat down next to Micheal and Zoey plopped down next to Dustin. "Is that shrimp coctail?" Chase asked Micheal hungrily.

"Yeah, it is!" Micheal said as he handed him a plate of it. "What were you two doing all this time?" Micheal asked while giving Chase a wink. Chase flicked him unnoticeably on the arm.

"Oh we were dancing," Zoey said calmly as she picked a potsticker off of Dustin's plate.

"You were dancing, now?" Micheal said misceviously.

Chase flicked him again, harder, "Yes we were."

Micheal rubbed his arm and said, "Come on, Dustin. Let's go get some more food."

But as Micheal stood up a voice rang out, "Mic-ka-el!"

Micheal turned around and around till he found the owner of the voice, screamed, grabbed Dustin's hand, and ran for his life.

Chase and Zoey turned around where a skinny boy with curly hair stood in a sweater vest and jeans.

"Um..dude?" Chase asked, "Aren't you hot? It's like 95 degrees out."

"Oh, Olly not hot!" The boy answered. Chase and Zoey exhanged confused looks. "Have you seen Mic-ka-el?" his broken english asked.

"You mean Micheal?" Chase asked.

"Mic-ka-el!" He said back proudly, "You have seen him then, yes?"

Chase was about to answer when it finally registered in Zoey's mind why Micheal ran away. She mouth no to Chase and waved her arms, "Umm no!" Chase answered. "Haven't seen him all day!"

Olly just shrugged and ran off continuing to shout, "Mic-ka-el! Mic-ka-el!" over and over again.

Chase and Zoey laughed. Chase watched Zoey laugh as he alughed himself. _She's so beautiful, _he thought, _the way her mouth turns up, the way he eyes sparkle,-_

Logan suddenly flopped down right in between them, getting them wet all over again. He was clutching his side, but had a bright smile on his face.

"What happened Logan? Are you hurt?" Zoey asked concerned.

"Dana jabbed her surf board into my side when I snuck up behind her," he said happily. His eyelids started to close, he was tired.

Chase's eyebows went up, "And you're happy about that?" he asked confused.

"She so wants me," he said groggily, fell asleep and started to snore.

Chase and Zoey shrugged. "Woulde ye care to dance with myself agian, m'lady?" Chase said standing up and bowing.

"I woulde," Zoey said laughing and grabbed his hand towards the dance floor.

* * *

Nicole and Dana were lying on the beach tanning. Nicole was talking endlessly about how much she loved the beach. Dana had slipped on her headphones and turned up the volume.

"Hey guys!" a perky voice behind her said.

They turned around as nicole fell silent and Dana slipped off her headphones.

"Umm, Quinn," Dana said, "What is that?" she said pointing to the seagull perched on her arm.

"It's a seagull silly. Watch I can read it's mind! All I have to do is put this suction cup on it's head and put these headphones on and I can now hear it's every thought!" she said proudly.

"Lemme try," Nicole said reaching for the headphones. She slipped them on and the sound of _I want fish_ filled her head.

"I want fish?" Nicole asked Quinn handing her back the headphones, "That's all?"

Dana was about to ask to try them when her eyes floated over to where Logan was sleeping. "Do those work on humans too?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Quinn asked.

"Can I borrow them?" Dana asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure, just don't get them wet!" she said, handing over her experiment, "I'm just going to study the molecular structure of seaweed!" she said happily and skipped away.

"You go do that," Nicole said and then turned to Dana, "What are we going to do with that?"

"Logan," was all Dana said before trudging up the beach towards their site.

* * *

R&R please! I hope you liked it too! L 


	4. Her Name

Dustin and Micheal were sitting behind a bush at the top of a suand dune.

"What are we hiding from?" Dustin asked.

"Olivary. The transfer student I once hosted. He's the most annoying dude ever. And the creepiest," Micheal said scared.

"Okay," Dustin said calmly. He looked at the plate he was holding in his hand. It had one shrimp left. He was just about to eat it when a voice next to him yelled, "Hey! Come back!" It was Quinn. She seemed to be talking to the seagull that was flying towards Dustin. Dustin screamed and flung the shrimp towards the seagull.

"What-why-?" Dustin said and hid behind Micheal terrified.

"Dustin, you have got to get over this fear of animals!" Micheal exclaimed, "Olly could have heard us!"

"I'm sorry, Dustin," Quinn said shen she reached him. She scooped up the bird, "He's been wanting fish all day."

Micheal looked as if he ws going to ask a question but quickly decided against it and muttered, "I really don't want to know,"

"Mic-ka-el!" a voice rang out.

Micheal flung Dustin over his back and started to run again.

* * *

As the song finished, Zoey and Chase started to walk along the beach, looking for seashells.

"I can't wait," Zoey said as she picked up a peach colored shell.

"For what?" Chase asked. _For me to tell you how I feel? Yeah, well neither can I. _

"Till the end of the party! Then we get our grades!" Zoey said happily.

"Well, I can tell you," Chase said, "This was totally better than what happened last time. Logan getting us lost, no cell phone reception," Chase recalled.

Zoey laughed, "I remember that! And then Dustin lost his shorts in the ocean!" They both started to laugh.

"We've been doing this a lot today," Chase said as he sat down on the beach.

Zoey sat down next to him, "Doing what?"

"Laughing," Chase said plainly.

"Yeah we have," Zoey said.

Chase looked at her. She was staring out into the ocean. He gazed downward. His hand was right near hers. _Should I take it?_

"Oh my god Chase, look!"

* * *

"Okay, so the plan is," Dana said quietly as she sat beside the still body of Logan, "No talking. No screaming. I'll put the suction cup on his head and listen. You just make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Okay," Nicole whispered.

As Dana stuck the suction cup on his head and slipped on the head phones, her whole concentration went on Logan's thought. At first, there was nothing. Then, _I'm so hot._

Dana's face srunched up. "What?" Nicole asked.

"It's exactly like Logan concious," She said but then something made a sound, "Shh! I'm getting something.

_She so wants me. If only she knew too. That I love her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair are all beautiful. even her name is like a bell. Her name is -_

"Mic-ka-el!" a voice sceamed.

Logan jerked up. "What? What?" he noticed Dana and Nicole looking shocked and that there was a wire connected from his head to Dana's.

"What the? What is that?" he asked.

"It's a mind reading device!" Nicole said happily, "Oops, i wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

Logan's face got red, "DANA!"

"Run!" Dana screamed as she slipped off the headphones and they took off with Logan trailing them.

"You are soo busted!" Logan said, ripping the suction cup from his forehead.

He took a dive and tackled Dana. Their faces were facing each other and they just stayed there, silent. In the background you could hear Zoey yelling "Oh my god Chase, look!" But Dana and Logan didn't notice.

Suddenly Dana snapped out of it. "What are you still doing on me?"

Logan stopped too and jumped up. "What were you doing reading my mind? You owe me an explination!"

"I don't owe you anything! Your thoughts are boring!"

They both looked at each other and stormed off in different directions.

* * *

"Whoa," Chase said.

Zoey nodded, "Yeah."


	5. ZOEY

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101. Enough said.

* * *

Dustin looked up at Micheal who was currently hiding behind an umbrella. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Dustin! What are you doing?" Micheal said softly, yet commanding.

"I'm going to get this over with," Dustin said and walked up to where he saw Olly.

"Little boy," Olly said, "Have you seen Mic-ka-el?"

"Look, dude," Dustin said, "He didn't come today. He's sick."

Olly's hands flew up in the air, "I must go back to nurse him!" he said and ran in the direction of the highway.

Micheal came out from behind the umbrella, "Dustin, you are awesome."

* * *

Nicole ran up to where Chase and Zoey were sitting and trying to take in what they just saw; Logan on Dana. 

"Did you see that? I totally saw that! What do you think it means?" Nicole asked in a hurried voice.

Chase shook his head and said, "Something's up. Dana didn't even kick him."

Zoey looked from Nicole to Chase, "It's probably nothing," she said and walked away.

Nicole scoffed, "Yeah, and you don't have a huge crush on Zoey," she said to Chase.

Chase's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows went way up, "Who told you that?"

"Oops," Nicole said hastily, "I wasn't supposed to say that either was I?"

* * *

Zoey was standing by the fruit bowl when Logan came up to her. 

"I can't stand her! Why do you think she wanted to know what I was dreaming?" Logan said hurriedly.

"Look, I really don't want to get into it. I'm just worried about my finals," Zoey said.

"I'm sure you did fine Miss Perfect," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Just stop!" Zoey said and ran away.

"What's up with her?" Logan asked and then ate some watermelon.

* * *

"Micheal!" Chase bellowed. 

Micheal turned around to see Chase coming his way and dragging Nicole with him, "Hey man, guess what! Dustin got rid of Olly for me!" he said gesturing to Dustin who was standing beside him.

"That's nice but I think you need to tell me something," Chase said angrily, "Nicole knows something she shouldn't about," Chase looked down at Dustin and covered Dustin's ears, "Z-O-E-Y."

"You realize I can still hear you and that I can spell," Dustin said.

"Right."

* * *

_Sorry for such a long wait guys. I've just been tied up in school and some personal matters. But I'm not busy anymore so I should be posting more. Liz_


	6. The True Confessions of Quinn and Nicole

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101...I'm not _that_ rich. In fact, I'm not rich...but let's not get into that. ;)

* * *

Dana stormed off in the direction of the rocks after the fight. She truly didn't know why she was so interested in Logan's personal thoughts. She sat on the rocks and stared out into the sea like she did so many times before.

"Urgh!" came a voice behind her. She turned around to see Zoey storming towards her.

"If this has to do with anything I really don't care about, Zo," she began.

"I hate guys," Zoey interrupted.

"Nevermind," Dana said, "I totally and fully agree."

They sat in silence for about five minutes until Dana spoke up. "I thought you and Chase were having a great time."

Zoey sighed, "We were. And then..."

"Then what?"

Zoey tucked her knees under her chin, "Did you know if I don't get straight As I get sent back to my old school?"

Dana sat amazed, Zoey, Little Miss Perfect, was worried about her grades? "Are you serious?"

Zoey nodded.

"Zo, I'm so sorry," Dana said putting her arm around her best friend, "I had no idea. I mean, I always thought you acted perfect because you wanted to, no t because you had to."

Zoey sighed, "I know. That's what everyone thinks." Zoey sighed again and then changed her train of thought, "What was up with you and Logan?" she asked curiously. Not in a way that suggested anything, just in a I-Want-To-Know way.

Dana shrugged, "I don't know. All of a sudden I want to know what he's thinking, and the next he's on top of me. And it was the weirdest thing, when we were on top of each other, I looked him straight in the eye and then I dazed out."

Zoey looked puzzled, "Dazed out?"

Dana nodded, "I don't remember thinking, breathing, or doing anything. I just remember looking him in the eye and then he blinked and I woke up."

"Huh."

* * *

Chase reluctantly removed his hands from Dustin's ears and sighed. "How long?" he asked Nicole.

"Uhh, for like, a while now. But Micheal wasn't the one who told me," she said, proud that she had cleared her friend's name.

Micheal nodded, "Yeah! Listen to the girl, she knows what she's talking about. I didn't tell her nothing- Wait. If I didn't tell you, who did?"

"Oh!" Nicole said, "Logan."

Chase and Micheal gave each other a look and then started to run in Logan's direction. Nicole glanced at Dustin, "Should we?"

Dustin grinned, "Yeah!" And they ran after them.

* * *

Quinn was locking for green seaweed, because she had already from brown, when she ran into Zoey and Dana sitting on the rocks. "Hey guys!" she said happily, because they happened to be sitting by green seaweed.

"Hey Quinn," they said sulkily.

"What's wrong?" she said, genuinely concerned.

"I hate guys," they both said together.

Quinn srunched up her face, "Why?"

Zoey went first telling her story, then Dana.

Quinn's face drained white first, then her cheeks began to color like she was embarrased. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh," Dana said, "What do you mean by uh-oh?"

"Well, you see Dana," Quinn began sheepishly, "I kind of used you and Logan as an experiment."

Dana's face turned red, "What?"

"Well, Dana," Quinn continued, "I asked Logan and he said it was okay..."

"What experiment Quinn?" Dana said, slowly getting more upset.

"A Love potion." Quinn confessed quietly.

Dana screamed in anguish, muttering something about how it all made sense and ran off to see Logan.

Zoey and Quinn stared off in the direction Dana ran.

Zoey gave a look to Quinn, "How could you do that to Dana?"

Quinn shrugged, "She shouldn't be too mad anyway. The potion wore off five days ago."

Zoey mouthed a silent 'Oh' and both girls sat for a while. About thirty seconds later, they realized their mistake and rushed after Dana.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating! It's just been so busy! this isprobably the third time I've redone thist chapter too! LOL I'll post morre, I promise! L_


	7. Why me? Why Now?:Confrontations of Logan

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! Here's the next Chapter!_

**Disclamer: I don't own Zoey 101. End of Story.**

* * *

Logan sat on the beach towel tanning. He was about to pick up a piece of watermelon when someone kicked sand on it. "Hey!" he defended and stood up to catch the culprit, "Oh hey Micheal, Chase."

"Hello, Logan," Chase said in a very Law and Order type of voice.

"Been up to anything lately, Logan?" Micheal asked circling Logan.

"Yeah, Logan, do tell," said Chase, crossing his arms.

Logan slipped off his sunglasses, "You guys like saying my name don't chya?"

"Depends," Chase said, "Do you like telling my secrets?"

Logan gaped for a second then regained his confidence, "What the heck do you mean Matthews?"

Micheal put his face in Logan's, "You know what we mean, Reese," he said in a dramatic whisper.

By this time, Nicole and Dustin had been watching for a while and were finding this all so very hilarious.

"LOGAN TYLER REESE," a voice came from the other direction.

"Why me? Why now?" Logan said, putting his head in his hands.

Dana marched up to Logan, pushing Micheal to the ground in the process. "Logan, what the hell do you think youre doing, giving Quinn permission to put a potion on me! Nonetheless, A LOVE POTION?"

Logan cleared his through hesistantly, "Look, Dana, I was just having a conversation with my good friends Michea and Chase here," he glanced at his friends, giving them a pleading look.

Chase and Micheal glanced at each other and backed away slowly. "No, we cna wait Dana," Chase said gleefully, "Please, do continue."

Logan glared at them, "You suck," he said under his breath.

Dana took his chin in her hand and directed his face towards hers, "Did you or did you not?"

Logan paled, "Well, it's complicated,"

Dana cut him off, "ANSWER THE QUESTION REESE."

"Whoa, Dana!" Zoey voice came ash she and Quinn ran up.

"Not now Zoey," Dana said her eyes still on Logan.

"Yes, now," Zoey replied and whispered in Dana's ear.

Dana's face paled and then she let go of Logan, "Oh, I have to...go," she said as she ran away.

Logan glanced from Chase to Nicole to Zoey. "I should go talk to her shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should!" Zoey said.

"Right," and he ran after her.

* * *

_yay! It's up! I got to leave now, so R&R!_


	8. Crazy

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Zoey 101, Over my Head by the Fray, or She Said by Unwritten Law. Though, I do own a cute pair of hoop earrings. lol**

Sorry I haven't updated! Ijust got really caught up and stuff...Anway, read on!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Father I've sinned  
over and over and over and over again  
sorry my friends  
I'm such a mess  
I'm doing the best I can  
She says "where ya goin? where ya been?"  
She says "I don't want you hanging out with them"  
She leaves like she's never coming back again on and on...  
it goes on and on YEA  
**_

Dana sat in the sand with her legs pulled up against her body. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thought to herself. _I always act on impulse. _Another voice arose within herself, _well so did Romeo and Juliet._ She replied, _Yeah, and look what happened to them._ The voice answered, _Oh, shut up._

_I thought that we had that moment,_ She thought. _You did, _the voice answered. _Oh yeah? Or was it just the potion, _she retorted. _No, it couldn't have been. Don't you remember,Zoey told you it wore of five days ago. _Dana sighed, _I still don't like him. _

_**She says "I don't love you like I loved you before"  
She says, she says "I don't love you anymore"**_

_He's a self-centered jerk. The least he could have done was ask me if I wanted to take the stupid potio, _she said. _But you have said yes?_ Her voice asked. _Well, no but, _she began. _Then maybe he's trying to tell you samething. _**_  
_**

Dana heard footsteps behind her and saw Logan running her way. Just as she was about o get up, he held her down. He was panting and sweaty, which was understandable. Dana loved running, and she ran half a mile down the beach just to get to this very spot. Away from Logan.

"Get your digusting hands off me, Reese," she spat out at him.

_**And mother I've tried over and over and over to open my eyes  
look at my life  
tell me when did I die  
cause I'm not alive  
flip through the script and tell me what it says  
skip through the story tell me how it ends  
she says that we're probably better off as friends  
on and on and... yeeeaaaa  
**_

He didn't cooperate and sat down next to her, with a firm grip on her shoulder. He kept his hand on her body until it reached her hand. It relaxed a little, but not much just so it was clear he wasn't going to let go. She looked down at it in complete horror, but didn't push it away.

"Why the heck did you run away Cruz?" he asked softly.

"Hm, the fact that I just humilitaed myself in front of everyone didn't cross your mind?" she remarked sarcastically and looked the other way, clearly intent on ignoring him as much as humanly possible.

Logan laughed, "You didn't humiliate yourself, I did."

She gave him the eyes that said, Do-you-actually-believe-I'm-that-big-of-an-idiot?

He ignored them and continued, "Micheal and Chase almost busted me for spreading th fact that he's in love with Zoey, which isn't much of a scoop, since every person I told already knew, and now you're pissed at me for giving you a love potion. Yeah, you definitely were the only one embarresed."

She looked at him, "You spilled Chase's secret?"

He smirked, "Yep. But like I said, it wasn't much of a scoo-"

She punched him in the arm, "You absolute jerk! Now he's never going to be able to tell Zoey!"

He rubbed his arm, "Hey!" he paused, "But you knew, so it proves it. It wasn't much of a scoop!"

"Whatever, butthead."

_**She says "I don't love you like I loved you before"  
She says, she says... YEEEAAAA  
She says "I don't love you. I don't love you anymore."  
She says, she says "I don't love you. I don't love you. I don't love you anymore."**_

They sat like that for a while before Logan broke the silence, "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Why'd ya run away?"

Dana looked at him in the eye. "That's none of your business," she huffed, "What I do is my problem, got it?"

Logan's spirits lowered, but he wasn't about to give up. "Well, for your information, Quinn told me that it didn't work. The potion I mean. It was a complete waste. Something about, no physical interation between us."

Dana scoffed, "Oh yeah, that helps a lot."

_**she says she says she says "where ya going"  
I know I know I know I know I know  
she says she says she says "where ya going"  
I know I know I know I know I know  
she says she says she says "where ya going"  
I know I know I know I know I know  
she says she says she says "where ya going"  
I know I know I know I know I know  
WHAT I WANT  
**_

"Dana," Logan pleaded, "listen to me."

"What!" she said in frustration.

"I have never not gotten what I want. That's the problem to being Malcom Reese's son. So when I want something, I go for it," he explained.

Dana rolled her eyes, "And..."

Logan sighed, "You just don't get it do you?"

"Well, you know what Logan? I don't. I'm not a movie star, rich, or famous! I have no idea what it's like to be spoiled. I come from the Bronx in NYC! It's not exactly Beverly Hills! If it wasn't for my grandparents, who left us money when they died, I wouldn't ever be here right now! And If I had any sense right now, I'd call my brothers to come and beat you up!" she spat back.

_**You... you called the police  
You called them on me  
And I want to go anywhere but home  
I... I'm done listening to whats wrong with me  
cause it goes on and on and on and on YEA**_

"I can't believe you thought that love potion whould work. It might of at one point, but not anymore. I no longed have any interest in you," Dana said.

_**She says "I dont love you like I loved you before"  
she says she says... YEEEAAA  
she says "I dont love you. I don't love you anymore"  
she says, she says "I dont love like I love you anymore."**_

Logan's eyes lit up, after they had been dampered my Dana's whole speech, "You liked me?"

Dana scoffed, "Yeah, but as in past tense. Now I think you're a crazy loser."

Logan smiled, not smirked, but smiled. A smile that sent chills up and down Dana's spine, "Well then ,I must be really out and over my head right now. Because, I'm going to do something really crazy."

And he pulled her head towards him and pressed her lips against his.

_**I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and** _

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind **

**Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and **

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on**

**And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind **

**Everyone knows  
She's on your mind**

**Everone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my **

**Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

* * *

**

Songs in order:

She Said by Unwritten Law

Over My Head by The Fray


	9. The Wizard of Oz, and his dog, Fifi

(A/N)Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update...School, vacation, dance, other stuff...But now I'm sick and can probably update a little more. I hope you like this chapter, personally, I think Fifi is my favorite character. Just saying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. Fortunately, I do own Chase's new nickname. (Yay!)

* * *

Zoey breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw Logan run after Dana. "Thanks Quinn, but be more careful next time!"

Quinn shrugged, "They'll be fine. Logan has too much pride to take a punch from Dana and she'll beat him up until he surrenders. No biggie."

Everyone stared at her with their mouths open that said Are-You-Insane?

"I'm kidding!" she said giggling and walked away.

Zoey sighed and flopped down on the blanket. She looked up at Michael and Chase. "Why were you mad at him?"

They exchanged looks. "Nothing!"

"Whatever," she sighed, and walked away.

Michael shook his head, "Why did you have to get me in the middle of this now? Why can't you just tell her?" _  
_

Nicole agreed with Michael, "I mean really, Chase. Is that bushy hair of yours affecting your brain in someway?"

"There is _nothing_," Chase said defensively, "wrong with my bushy hair."

"Besides the fact that it's too bushy?" Dustin said as he 'petted' Chase's head. "It feels like a poodle." Suddenly, Dustin backed off. "Chase," he said hesitantly, "You're not part dog are you? Because you know how I feel about animals, and,"

"Really?" Nicole interrupted Dustin interested , "I love animals! Do you love animals? Oh, of course you don't Dustin, I'm sorry but you have to get over that stupid fear of yours. Oh my gosh, this hair does feel like a poodle! I think I'm gonna call you Fifi from now one Chase, because soo many poodles are named Fifi! Okay with you Fifi?"

Michael fell into a fit of laughter and responded, "Fifi, how manly."

Chase waved his arms about and Nicole backed off with a confused look on her face. "I am not to be called Fifi!" he exclaimed.

Dustin's face looked quizzical. "So you're not part dog?"

"No!"

Nicole was deeply disappointed. "That's too bad. I always wanted a dog named Fifi. Actually I always wanted a cute little don't named Toto," she said thoughtfully as her hyper-ness came back. "Because I'm from Kansas and Dorothy was from Kansas. You know, the Wizard of Oz. Oh gosh, I love that movie! I've always wanted to be Dorothy, because that's my favorite movie. Did I mention it was placed in Kansas? Where I live?"

Michael took her gently by the shoulders. "Nicole, I think we should go somewhere where there is no sugar." He motioned with his head to Dustin, as if to say: You are not leaving me alone with the sugar-high girl!

Dustin hurried to Nicole's side. "Nicole, do you like shopping?"

Nicole's eyes lit up as Michael and Dustin lead her away. "You have no idea."

Chase rolled his eyes at his retreating friends and fell back into the sand. "Maybe," he murmured to himself, "If I had Nicole's vocal chords, Dana's gut, and Logan's courage to get turned down, I could tell Zoey that..." He drifted off as he fell asleep.

A pink beach towel fell to the sand a few feet behind where Chase fell asleep. The owner had forgotten it when she left a few moments before and returned to retrieve it. As she stood in shock of what Chase was about to say, she said, "Tell me what?"

* * *

Dana reeled back from Logan's face in shock. "This isn't supposed to happen." 

Logan, still confused when Dana pulled away after taking part in the greatest kiss of his life, responded, "What?"

Dana shook her head. "You're Logan Reese! For all I know, you could just be doing this because you wanna make out with me, and then drop me off like some other bimbo you use."

Logan laughed. "Dana, I'm looking at you right now. Not with my eyes, but with my heart. And you certainly do not look like a bimbo. You're Dana "Danger" Cruz, and if I ever hurt you, you have total permission to hurt me so much that I have to go to the hospital. Not that it will ever be needed, because, I promise you that I will _never, ever_ hurt you."

Dana laughed and pressed her forehead against his. "I know you won't." Then her eyes turned serious, "But I swear to God, if you do," He interrupted.

"I won't," he whispered.

"Ahem," a voice came from behind them.

Logan shut his eyes in frustration. "Look, whoever it is, can't you tell that we're sort of busy?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't come for you Reese," the voice answered back.

Logan's eyes shut open. He knew that voice, but he had never heard it use that tone with him. Female, usually sweet, and definitely blonde. He turned around. "Whoa, Brookes, who posses your brain."

Zoey put on a face look of hurt. "Must have been the perverted devil that possesses yours."

Dana giggled. Logan pouted. "I thought you were on my side."

Dana playfully wiggled his nose. "You're my boyfriend. She's my best friend. She's worth more," she counted and walked over to Zoey.

"So you are my girlfriend!" Logan said happily.

Dana rolled her eyes in half annoyance and half glee. "What's up Zoey?"

"One," she began hurriedly, "I'm glad you and Logan are together. Maybe you can change him for the better now."

Dana grinned. "Oh, trust me, Zo, I will."

"Heard that!"

Dana shouted back, "Don't care!" Then she turned to Zoey again. "And two?"

Zoey took a deep breath. "Two, where's Quinn's mind reading device?"

* * *

(A/N): I wonder what Zoey wants with the mind reading device? Wait, I do know! I 'm the author! Duh! LOL, but I'm looking for a good amount of review before I post the next chapter. So Press the oh-so-wants-to-be-pressed-button that shay GO! 


	10. My heart WILL go on

**(A/N): **Hey guys...I'm especially proud of this chapter. Just thought you guys should know that. He he...And I'm totally grateful for all the reviews! I feel all warm inside when I get them! LOL Anyway, I got to go finish my stupid math homework, so here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101, because if I did, it would definitely not be as good as it is now.

* * *

The sun beat down on Chase's slightly sunburned face. His hair was still radiating the faint smell of the salt water, yet his shorts were completely dry. His sleeping body was resting on Dustin's Batman towel, with the only part that was showing was Robin's behind.Nicole's Hello Kittyumbrella was mistakenly placed so that, Glenn Davis, who happened to next to their sight, got the shade instead of Chase. Not that Glenn minded. And for Chase, well, he wasn't do as well as Glenn. Apparently, a seagull seemed intrigued with this foot at the moment and was trying to get something off the bottom. If Chase were awake, he would have been thoroughly disgusted and pulled off the fragment of cheese that happened to be on his foot and shoo away the seagull, but he wasn't, and that was his unfortune.

Zoey, Dana, and Logan slowly crept up to Chase, but they didn't have to be quiet, because Chase was an extremely deep sleeper. Logan glanced to his right, and thoughtfully snatched the umbrella and it's shade away from Glenn Davis and placed it on the other side of Chase, which caused a great flurry in Glenn's part. Not that Logan cared anyway. He just wanted the shade for himself.

Dana held the device in her right hand and sat on the left of Chase, while Zoey and Logan sat on his right. She silently motioned to Zoey how to work the Quinvention. But, with the short attention span he was blessed with, Logan interrupted. "Hey!" he said suddenly. "I can see Robin's booty!"

"Shh!" was the only answer the girls would give him as they watched for Chase's reaction.

"Oh please," Logan responded. "He wouldn't wake up if the 1906 earthquake came back from the past. He sleeps so deep, that once, I put on my stereo, played _and_ sang my whole Shania Twain CD, including My Heart Will Go On twice, and he didn't wake up for at least two hours later. But apparently, he did have a weird dream about the Titanic."

Zoey sighed. "And why didn't you tell us that?"

Logan shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Dana rolled her eyes, but stopped midway. "Wait," she said, "You like Shania Twain? And the Titanic? Do you have a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio too?"

Zoey giggled incessantly as Logan defended himself. "There is nothing wrong with Shania! I happen to have met her and just wanted to try out the CD for once," he explained as Dana's misbelieving face glared at him. When she finally looked away, he whispered, "And there's absolutely nothing wrong with Leo either."

Dana's head shot up. "What?" Zoey, unfortunately for Logan, heard _everything_, and could not stop rolling on the sand laughing.

Logan shook his head at Zoey in an attempt to cover up for himself. "She's crazy."

Dana shook off her boyfriend's awkward behavior and her best friend's temporary insanity. "So Zoey," she continued after Zoey recuperated. "What do you want to know again?"

"Well," she sighed. "I just overheard him before he fell asleep..."

_Chase rolled his eyes at his retreating friends and fell back into the sand. "Maybe," he murmured to himself, "If I had Nicole's vocal chords, Dana's gut, and Logan's courage to get turned down, I could tell Zoey that..." He drifted off as he fell asleep._

Logan scoffed his words out of his mouth, "That's it? I could tell you that one!"

Dana rolled her eyes and threw the device to the side. "Zoey, please tell me that is not it."

Zoey was confused at her friend's behavior. Did they know something she didn't? "What?" she exclaimed.

Logan raised his head to the sky. "God, why did you make blondes?" Dana and Zoey simultaneously punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he screamed. "What the heck was that for?"

Zoey defended, "I'm blonde!"

Logan shrugged. "And..."

Dana hit him again. "You're mother and sister are blondes."

"Oh right!" Logan remember and nodded his head.

Zoey pointed at Logan. "And this is the love of your life?"

Dana lifted her arms in surrender. "I didn't make it that way. God did. Blame Him."

Logan's face showed disappointment. "I resent that." Dana kissed him. "Yet, oddly, I don't resent that."

Dana crossed her arms. "Sure as hell, you better not."

Zoey whistled and threw up her arms. "Time out! I want to know what you guys know and I don't about Chase!"

Dana sighed. "Really Zo, for such a smart girl, I thought you would have already figured it out."

Zoey pouted. "Yet, I haven't. So would you two please tell me!"

Logan looked at Dana. "You or me?"

"Me," Dana responded and turned to face Zoey. She took her hand. "Zoey?" she asked expectantly.

"YES?" Zoey answered impatiently and confused.

Dana took a big breath. "Do you solemnly promise that what ever I tell you today, that you will not get mad at me, Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Dustin, Michael, Chase, or anyone else at PCA who know what I am about to tell you?"

Zoey was shocked. "You mean everyone but me knows?"

Dana nodded. "Well, possibly you and Mr. Bender, but,"

Logan interrupted her. "No, remember Bender found out during the Science field trip."

Dana's eyes wandered into the sky. "Oh yeah!"

Zoey bounced with impatience. "Would you just tell me!"

Dana retained her attention. "Right." Logan put his arm around Zoey's shoulders, in an attempt to relax her. It made her more impatient. Dana continued, "ever since the first day Chase saw you and his himself in the head with the flagpole, he's had deep deep feelings for you."

"In other words," Logan restated, "he's got the hots for you. Badly. Ow!" he exclaimed as Dana hit him, yet again.

"Wh-what?" Zoey stuttered, pulled her hands away from Dana, and shook Logan off her shoulders.

"Really Zoey," Dana exhaled, "Everyone's known, since, like forever. I thought you knew, but apparently, not."

Zoey's mind rambled. How could she not have noticed, she asked herself. "Maybe," she said thoughtfully, "Maybe, it's because, I love him too."

"What?" a sleepy voice came from beneath them.

"Uh oh," the three said in union.

* * *

For all you guys know, it might turn out not to be Chase. Really, I could pull an evil twist on you guys and play Miss Darth Vader. He he, who know what I will do...

And no, I did not make Logan gay! He's just being weird old Logan, who makes girls his cheerleader slaves and thinks that his mirror is all mighty and powerful. I just added a little feminicity to his personality. After all, a guy that spens that much time on his hair as a little time for Shania and Leo, doesn't he?


	11. Monterey Jack is always causing trouble

**(A/N):** I like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on this one, and even though Dana and Logan are my favorite couple, I think I did a pretty darn good job with this couple. So enjoy! And thanks for all the positive reviews! It's so nice to see that people like my story so much! Oh, and Emmeline Baker: I swear, you will not need to release the power the Reese's cups on me. Just keep reading until the end. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** And Dan Schnieder said, "Thou shall not owneth Zoey 101 but Nickelodeon and myself."

* * *

Chase's head felt as if someone had taken a rock and repeatedly hit him with it. He had just woken up, but he had not opened his eyes up yet. The feeling of sharp pain stung his eyes every time he began to even slit his eyelids. So he just laid there and listened to what was happening around him. "What?" he said after about five minutes, then, "Somebody get the damn umbrella over me before I hurt someone," he threatened as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt the slight movement of an arm as the cool shade rested over him. 

"Logan," he heard a female voice hiss. Definitely Dana. Then he heard the slap of skin against skin. She had hit on the arm, possibly? "Why must you always be so selfish?"

"Well," Logan began. Chase felt a famous 'Reese one-liner' coming on.

"Shut up, Logan," he said, and finally opened his eyes. There was Dana on his left, and Logan and Zoey on his right. Dana was giving Logan an odd look, one of half disgust and half adoration at the same time. Something weird must have happened between the two. He turned to look at Zoey. She had he petite frame in a slump, with her blonde hair hiding her expression. He swept her hair behind her ear. Her face burned a furious red. He looked around at the three. What was going on? "Did I miss something?" he said cautiously. But then he felt a searing pain in the bottom of his left foot. "Oh my holy poodles!" he said off the top of his head. He stared in horror at the seagull that was hammering at his foot like it should have been born a woodpecker instead. "What the heck is it doing?" he asked frightened.

Dana quickly rushed to the bird. "Hold still," she breathed and grabbed his foot.

"Aww, girl," Logan whined. "I want a foot massage too."

Zoey punched him. "Be quiet."

Chase was impatient with the situation at hand and could really care less about Logan's so called wants. "Would you just get it off my foot!" he snarled.

The seagull had begun pecking at Dana in fury. I mean, wouldn't you if someone had just up and took away your dinner from you?

Dana was not in a mood to be annoyed, especially my a bird. "Birdie, get the heck away from me!" she exclaimed. She began trying to brush it away.

"Okay, Dana, so not the point right now!" Chase said to her. "Just try and see what it wants with my foot!"

Zoey sighed. "And I thought Dustin was the one with animal problems," she whispered agitated. She went over and took Chase's foot in hand, while Dana tried to wrestle the bird, who had, surprisingly, a strong figure for its size. "God," she said as she found the problem. She peeled off the piece of Monterey Jack of Chase's foot and stood up. She cleared her throat and both Dana and the seagull looked her way. "Looking for something birdie?" she asked as she held it up.

Logan, the only one apparently tuned with reality, cut in. "Zoey? Do you realize you are talking to a _bird?_"

"Will you just please SHUT UP?" Chase screamed annoyed.

"Fine, gosh," Logan replied as he sat back and crossed his arms, upset.

Zoey resumed. "Birdie, you want the cheese?" The bird seemed very interested in Zoey now, and strutted away from Dana, who now had tons of little red bite marks on her arm. "Okay then," Zoey said, and threw the cheese to her left, where it landed on a piece of seaweed about 200 yards away. "Go get it!" The bird immediately flew off to retrieve its dinner. It seemed very pleased now.

Chase tightly clutched his foot. Zoey turned her attention to him. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly, and knelt beside him.

Chase shrugged in a manner to save his masculine appearance, even thought it had been chewed up and spit out with the 'holy poodles' thing. Not to mention Fifi from before. But Dana, Logan, and Zoey didn't know about that one. Thank goodness. "I think I'm okay," he responded and took his hand away from his foot.

"Oh, god," Zoey said while she looked at his foot. She immediately took it in her hands, causing Chase to make a great movement in order to stop from falling to the ground.

"Umm, Zoey, warn me before you do that again," he said to her.

Zoey kept her eyes on his foot, almost afraid to look at him in the face. "You're bleeding, badly," she breathed. Chase looked down at the hand that touched his foot. It was bloodstained. Now, why didn't he notice that before?

Dana's arm, who was in no better shape than Chase's foot, had begun bleeding too. "Logan," Zoey said slowly, "Get our First Aid kit."

Logan raised his arms in response. "So now I'm important." Dana went up to him and kissed him warmly. "Getting," he said happily, and turned to get it from the tent that Quinn had set up. "Hey Zoey?" he asked from inside. "is there supposed to be a chemical set in here?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "I'll help him," she giggled and followed him in.

Chase rose his eyebrows. "Did Dana giggle? And did she and Logan kiss too?" he asked confused.

Zoey nodded. Chase rose his eyebrows more. What was up with her? He just decided to keep on talking. "So I had this dream," he began.

Zoey interrupted. "What is taking them so long?" she referred to Logan and Dana.

Chase shrugged. "They're probably making out." Zoey blushed even more. What was going on? He watched as Zoey hurried to her backpack and pulled out her mini first aid kit that she carried with her everywhere. She began to wipe away all the blood that had shown up on Chase's foot. "Anyway," Chase continued, still confused about Zoey, but he didn't want to ask. "My dream was that I was in the ocean, and for some reason I could swim. I was just floating. So I was there, and all of a sudden you show up," he recollected.

Zoey nodded to show she was listening. She was really placing an Einstein band-aid on Chase's foot. Quinn must have gone through her backpack again. She was going to have a long talk with that girl later.

"So, you showed up," Chase said, "and all of a sudden, Shania Twain came on. Weird I know, but it just did. Moving on, My heart will go on was playing and suddenly, for some fantastically odd reason, I said that I loved you! This was one weird dream. But it gets more insane! You said that you loved me back. Strange, huh?"

Zoey looked up at him. "Why is that strange?" Chase was confused. Hadn't she heard him? Maybe this wasn't really Zoey. Maybe that's why she had been acting so strange.

Chase suddenly took a quick look around him and asked in a whisper, "Am I still in the dream?"

Zoey laughed. "No Chase," she said giggling. "Because if you were," she said slowly while placing herself next to him now, "You wouldn't feel this." And she kissed him. Chase was surprised at first, but complied. It was a sweet and short kiss, not that passionate ones that Dana and Logan shared, but it was good for Chase and Zoey all the same. Zoey pulled back and let her hand fall on Chase's. He looked up at her.

"Um, Zo," he began.

"Dana and Logan told me."

"I know," he said sheepishly.

Zoey sharply turn her head in his direction. "What?"

Chase shrugged. "I was up for five minutes listening."

Zoey unexpectedly punched him in the arm. "And you said nothing?"

Chase gently rubbed his arm. "I couldn't open my eyes."

"When did you wake up, exactly?" she asked hesitantly.

Chase took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I remember somebody saying something about Leonardo DiCaprio." But then remembered, "But I didn't start understanding until somebody started dissing blondes."

Zoey laughed. "Well, at least we both know now."

Chase laughed with her. "Yeah," he said taking her hand and kissing it, "I guess we do."

"You know," a voice said behind them, "It's really about time."

Chase and Zoey turned around. "Glenn?" they both said.

"Yes, that's what people call me," he said. He was laying down in the sun, apparently tanning. He sat up and took off his sunglasses. "Matthews, you really take a long time in telling a girl you like her. I thought you would have told her after the dance that day, but I guess not."

Chase was suddenly annoyed. "Well, I did now, and I got her and not you," he said surprisingly defensive. He put his arm around Zoey. Zoey was not happy with being thrown around as a possession, but she would take about it with Chase later.

Glenn laughed. "Yes, you do Chase," he said, "But I don't care anymore. I have this." He pointed to the girl on the other side of him. Possibly a sophomore, which was odd because he was just an eight grader. Covered by a skimpy bikini and strikingly blonde, she didn't look too bright, but then again, that was probably good for Glenn. He wasn't too bright either. They suited each other.

Chase and Zoey both rolled their eyes and turned around. Chase look at Zoey. "Dancing?" he asked in his old horrible English accent.

Zoey mimicked his accent. "Love to, my dear chap."

* * *

There is something I want. For all of you fellow Unfabulous fans out there, I missed the episode on the 14th! Can anyone tell me what happened with Jake? I really want to know! And ditto with Instant Star. What the hell did Jude do to Speiderman! 


	12. Petey's Sandcastles

**(A/N): **Let me just say, you guys rock for all your reviews. It feels really great to know someone likes what you've written. I encourage all of you to check our Sarah's AKA Hopeless Romantic's stories, such as _The Games that We Play_. She writes awesome DL stories, just to let you know. And please, do review her. It will be really cool if you do. And you will be reading a great story.

Speaking of great stories, I started another Fanfiction, called: **_If you can't take the heat_**. Each character has a plot line and it's more of a Drama/Mystery, but I think it's cool. (Well, I better, I'm the author right?) Anyway, if you think Logan would look hott in an apron, this would be a great story for you.

**Disclaimer:** Zoey 101 is like the moon. Youcan seeit, but you will can never hold it in your hands.

* * *

Michael sighed as he sat bound to the log of driftwood. He was a full grown 14 year old boy. How could he have let this happen?

"Michael," an angry voice came from his near left. "I thought you were the guy."

Okay, now that made him mad. "Girl, I am!" he shouted back.

"Hey!" Nicole responded. "Right next to you, no need to yell in my ear. Unless you want to add deafness to my list of problems."

"Will you two please shut up?" Dustin said from Michael's right.

The little redhead boy in blue swimming shorts that stood in front of them put his hands on his waist and yelled, "Why don't you all just be quiet. And shut up is a bad word. I'm going to have to tell my mommy on you."

"Look, munchkin, do you really think I care what your mommy thinks of me?" Nicole exclaimed.

Michael and Dustin stared at her in awe. "Nicole," Michael said scared, "Are you okay?"

Nicole tossed her hair back. "Of course, why?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly and dropped the subject.

Currently, Nicole, Dustin, and Michael were bound to a piece of driftwood in the middle of the beach. The little red head boy had tied them up there due to fast reflexes and strong rope. They had accidentally knocked down his sandcastle while they were walking. He was upset.

"Oh!" Dustin said suddenly, as he reached into his back pocket. "Guys," he whispered while the little boy tried to fine fire to 'roast' them with.

"What?" Nicole said in a loud voice. Michael shushed her, but the red head didn't notice.

"I reached my cell phone!" Dustin said excitedly.

"You have a cell phone?" Michael asked aggravated. "I don't have a cell phone!"

"Shush!" Nicole said. "Who do you have on speed dial? Zoey?"

"No," Dustin replied.

Nicole was shocked. "How do you not have Zoey on speed dial? She's your sister!"

"Well," Dustin began. "I was doing experiments for Quinn because I really needed the money and she wanted me to be able to contact her whenever some of the side effects went wrong and she kinda has a lot of numbers so..."

"Dude," Michael said warningly. "Do not tell me all your speed dials are occupied by one of Quinn's numbers."

"Okay," Dustin said. "Then I won't tell you."

If Michael's hands were free he would have hit Dustin. Hard. "You stupid boy!" he hissed. "Just press her cell."

"Okie Dokie," Dustin said. "But if you had just stood up and been a man, we would not have been here right now."

"_Press the button!_"

"Right."

"Hello?" Quinn's voice came on.

"Quinn!" Nicole said. "We need help!"

"Michael got us tied to a piece of driftwood by a little redhead boy!" Dustin accused.

"I did not!" Michael replied.

"You're what?" Quinn asked.

Nicole took over from that point, tired of having the 'men' run the show. Look where that got her. "We're tied up to a piece of driftwood and need you to come save us. We're right beside," she started to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"I know where you are."

Nicole was confused. "What?"

"I inserted a tracking device into the cartilage in Dustin's left ear," she replied. "I'll be there in a second."

Nicole gave Dustin a confused look as Quinn hung up. "It's true."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Michael asked.

"Surprisingly," Dustin said, "No. It was one of her few successful inventions."

"Weird," Nicole murmured, but then the little red head boy came back.

"Okay you meanies," he said in what he thought was a threatening voice. "You are going to pay for bullying me and my sandcastle."

"Dude," Dustin argued, "I think you're the bully here."

"Be quiet!" he hissed back.

"Quiet," Dustin said.

"Okay," a voice came from behind them. "I have so got to get a picture of this."

The little boy turned around to face Quinn. "Who are you? You look weird."

Quinn patted his head. "Every little kid thinks so. But when you get to be my age, you'll understand."

"I still don't understand," Michael whispered, but Nicole elbowed him.

"Hey! I helped her pick out that swimsuit!" she defended.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "Can I get a picture?"

"No!" the three said.

The little boy shrugged. "Sure!" and he went to stand by the driftwood.

Quinn took out her camera phone. "Smile!" and the camera clicked.

"Quinn," Michael warned, "I hate you."

Quinn smiled. "I know you do." She turned to red head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Petey," he announced proudly.

"Well Petey," Quinn responded, "Why are my friends tied up?"

"They ruined my sandcastle!" Petey said and stomped his feet, upset.

"Hmm," Quinn said. "Well, do you see that sandcastle over there?" She pointed to her left. About 300 yards away there stood a sandcastle that looked like it was made by a professional, if there is such a thing as a professional sandcastle builder. "If you let them go, you can have it."

Petey's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really," Quinn nodded.

"Okay!" he screamed and started to run to the castle. "You can let them out!" he shouted.

Quinn grinned and took out a laser, another one of her fewer successful inventions. She cut them free. "Your welcome."

Nicole, Michael, and Dustin hugged her. "Quinn," Dustin said, "I love you."

Quinn sighed as her friends clung to her. "I know."


	13. Looking Forward to the Future

The eight of them sat in the seclusion of the beach in the opposite direction of the one they were at a mere hour before. This is was the very beach, and the very spot where they had unfortunately ended up just a semester before, at Logan's fault. They had long left the PCA Beach Bash just after the year's grades had been given out. They wanted to spend some time just with themselves before they all had to go home for the summer. Chase had his arm around Zoey's shoulders, her head on his chest, and Logan had his arm snaked around Dana's waist.

Zoey sighed in anticipation. "Can't we open them already?"

Dana shook her head. "No! We're waiting for the sun to start to set. Chill Zo," she replied.

Zoey pouted but quietly set her envelope on the sand in front of her. It won't be that long, she assured herself and began to start to count the seconds.

"I'm going to miss you guys so bad!" Nicole wailed and began to cry on Quinn's shoulder. Everyone gave her a quizzical look, but decided the best thing to do was just comfort her. "I don't want to go back to stupid Kansas!" she wailed once more, between breaths.

"There, there," Quinn said, patting her bad awkwardly. "It's only two and a half months."

"I know," Nicole said, wiping up her tears. "And Zoey, Dana, you're still coming with me to New York for the Fourth of July, right?"

"Of course, Nicole!" Dana said exasperated. Anything to shut her up, she thought. "Right Zoey?" she elbowed her friend in the gut. Zoey wasn't paying attention; she was too busy staring at her envelope.

Zoey woke up from her trance-like state, startled. "Yeah, Nicole!" she said, realizing the situation. "Don't cry."

Logan jumped in. "And you guys are still coming for the two weeks before school starts? My father's house in Jamaica wouldn't be the same without you guys."

"Yeah man," Michael responded. "I want to go so badly."

"Looking forward to it," Chase added.

"Look Zoey!" Dustin shouted. "The sun!"

She quickly turned to see the sun begin to set. "Oh!" she squealed, taking her head off of Chase's torso. "It's time!"

Everyone, some more reluctant than others, picked up their report card, packaged in a tiny envelope, and opened it up. "Oh," Quinn said bored. "Same as last time."

"What?" Michael asked.

"A's in everything," she replied.

"Even gym?" Nicole asked surprised.

"I won the Science Fair. It gets you out of gym if you do that," Quinn modestly said.

Nicole's mouth formed a large 'o'. "Can I be your partner next year?"

Quinn laughed. "Of course."

"How about you Logan?" Dana asked him.

"Uhh, let's see," he skimmed the paper. "B- in English, C+ in Math and Science, and B+ in Literature, History, and Health. Oh , plus A+ in Gym and Media."

"Same," she said, "Except I got A's in English, Math, Science, Health, and Literature."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," he said sarcastically, and they kissed.

"And you Nicole?" Dustin asked her.

"Oh, Just As and A- in everything. I'm so glad we did Disc Golf, or else I would have failed gym," she told him.

"Oh," he replied. "I got an A in everything except Literature. That's a B."

"That's still great D-man," Michael pitched in. "I got B's in everything except Gym and History. Those are A's."

"So," Chase said, daring to ask the person that really mattered. "Do you like what you see Zoey?"

There was a pause while everyone looked at her. "You first Chase," she murmured.

"Uhh, okay," Chase said unsure, "A + in my English–slash–Creative Writing class, in Literature, in Math, B+ in Science, History, Health, and Gym, And finally an A- in Media."

Zoey pursed her lips. "Straight A+."

Dana tackled Zoey as everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. "You're staying!" Dana said quietly so only Zoey heard.

"Yep," said Zoey and the two girls laughed, lying in the sand. Today had been great, and they looked forward to the next year, determined to make it even better. They were all just looking forward to the future.

* * *

**(A/N):**Okay, that's a rap people! I'm so glad all of you read my story! Now, I want all of you to go see my other one, called _If you can't take the heat...,_which is aDrama/Romance.If you know which couples I tend to favor, then you'll know who I plan to pair up in the end. It's about...well, why don't you just look. Oh and please review this and that story. Because I so want more review on Heat, and I haven't been getting a lot. So please, everytime you read something you like, review it, okay? Okay. 


End file.
